Foxes and Alcohol Don't Mix
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: This is my apology story for Kurama... since my last attempt didn't work out. Kurama has fan girls but no girlfriend. While Yusuke and Kuwabara tease him about it, they find a flirty vixen who's perfect for the job. However, Kurama won't just out-in-out agree to it. This leaves the two knuckleheads to conjure up a plan to make it happen. Kuramaxoc Kuraxoc Kuramaoc Kuraoc
1. Chapter 1

((Yeah... another story... hopefully not a one-hit-wonder... But I gotta new book on demons from Japan and I wanna make a story about it... please forgive me and here's hoping it won't be a dud!))

Chapter 1: Vulpes, Diner for Demons

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry in this journal. I promised myself that if I ever got the shop up and running, I would keep a log of everything that was going on within it. It's just a diner, a place to come eat, hang with friends or meet new faces. Of course, there is one major difference with the shop that I forgot to mention- it's only open to demons. Halflings are accepted but unless they have enough spirit awareness, humans can't even see it. There's a barrier that acts as a memory charm for any human that tries to enter the "abandoned" lot and reminds them of something else they have to do "right that second".

Now, I'll admit that I dabble with the humans when I have to but it's only once in a while. And I make sure that I'm glamored so they can't see what I really look like. Again, with enough spirit awareness, anybody can see through it.

Anyway, the name of the diner is Vulpes. Sweet and simple. It makes sense considering I am a kitsune. I usually stay in my humanesque form but I let my ears and tail out unless I'm going out to indulge the humans in their conquest to buy my "abandoned" lot and turn it into some useless fashion boutique filled with ugly human clothes and accessories. My hair is a deep red color, my ears and tail matching with white tips. My eyes are pretty big, I'm told, and a soft lavender color surrounded by black lashes. I always make sure I'm wearing some makeup- it's kind of a ritual to put on my "face" and it makes me feel almost empowered. I guess that's why humans do it too but sometimes, they tend to overdo it and end up looking like some kind of carnival attraction. I'm about 5'7" tall and I like to wear mostly revealing clothes to tease the customers. This is perfectly normal for a kitsune of 159. I mean, it's not like I'm mated...

My father and mother keep trying to get me to go back to the clan so I can find myself a mate and bear his pups. But how can I when my work here is so important? Vulpes is a safe haven for creatures of the demonic sort. We don't have to hide here, we can just be ourselves and-

Uh-oh... I gotta go. Spirit detectives just walked in. If there isn't a throw-down, I'll write in you later and tell you what happened.

~Kimura~

The vixen closed her diary and put it under the counter in her safe spot. Her ears were pinned back though it was obvious she was trying to stay calm. Her tail flicked around a bit as she put on a smile. "How may I help you, detectives?" Her voice rang clear and sweet.

The one in green, Yusuke Urameshi took a seat on the bar stool. "Gimme a beer..." he said, tossing 2000 yen in front of him. He was too young for it, of course, so it was obviously a test. He had on a cocky grin, black hair slicked back to show off his large brown eyes.

"You're not fooling me, Urameshi. Only a hatchling wouldn't know your age."

He put up his hands in mock defeat. His human friend (?) put him in a head lock, noogie-ing him teasingly. "Nice try! Now you can totally buy me that pop that you owe me!" His voice grated on her sensitive ears and made it difficult for her to remain smiling. "Lady, 2 Cokes!"

Kimura winced slightly before nodding and pulling out two bottles of the carbonated drink. She set them down in front of the two before scooping up the money and putting it in a register. "And for you two?"

The tall redhead of the group shook his head. "No thank you... I'm fine." He was of human descent but his soul was demonic, that much she knew. A kitsune much like herself, but hundreds of years older. She was like many of the fox yokai- had a crush on the infamous Youko Kurama in her hormonal years, or her teens if you go by human terms. But he died 15 years ago and somehow wound up inside of a human host. As pretty as this shell was, she couldn't find herself truly attracted to the glowing emerald eyes, the long red hair, and the lightly tanned skin. However... that wouldn't stop her from flirting and teasing him.

"Not even some deep-fried tofu? It's my specialty..." She flicked her left ear before turning to the last, and shortest, of the group. "What would you like, Hiei?"

The red-eyed koorime glared up at her. Well, he glared at everyone so could it really be called a glare? It was actually just the way he looked at people. Anyway, he LOOKED up at her and growled, "Do you have sweet snow?"

She smiled with a nod. "Any particular kind you prefer? If you show up, I'll make sure to have it stocked for you."

"... vanilla."

Kimura chuckled before nodding, "I've got that. Be right back." She went to the back and pulled out a carton from her personal stock. Since she rarily left the diner and her home was upstairs, she just ate there. She liked ice cream but LOVED deep-fried tofu. And while she had alcohol in the diner, she refused to drink any. Even the smallest amount in a drink could have her drunk enough to do something foolish.

Fixing up a bowl of ice cream, she returned to the detectives and set it down in front of him. "It's on the house since it doesn't have a price. But I'll be putting it on the menu soon just for you." A 500 yen coin was tossed on the bar top despite her words and the antisocial demon went into the corner farthest from the door so he could eat his treat and keep watch at the same time. The female just chuckled before asking, "Alright... so what brings you guys here?"

Kurama chuckled softly. "Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can we, Kimura?"

"I'm a fox, not a sheep... this isn't a "just in the neighborhood" visit. Is it the child-ruler?"

He nodded, sighing. "King Enma doesn't like that there's a place in the human world that humans cannot go into. And if there are others like Kuwabara that wander in here, there would be mass fear and confusion. He wants us to convince you to close shop."

The femme fox growled, narrowing her soft lavender eyes. Now her tail was twitching in irritation. Moving from behind the bar, she looked the human-kitsune dead in the eyes. "You suck at conversation, Kurama. I can't close shop and I wouldn't. Don't think that this is some stupid plot to dominate the human realm. It's merely a safe-haven for those of us who cannot fit in. Now... if you'll excuse me, Futakuchi Onna is ready to order. Feel free to watch me leave..."

Kurama did indeed, blushing lightly as he eyed her long legs that ended at a tiny mini-skirt, her tail swaying along with her hips. Even if he wasn't a fox, his natural human male instincts wanted him to "hit that". He was so glad his pants were loose. However, judging by the looks he was getting from the tanuki, the kappa, and Hiei, his scent was that of a dog in heat.

Yusuke could obviously smell it too but he turned his attention to more important things. "So... she didn't go for it. Koenma's gonna be all over us if we don't get rid of this place. His dad's so against demons in the human world, I'm pretty sure he'd sink Japan just to keep them out."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "No way... I mean, that'd be killing too many innocent people. And Enma likes humans, right?"

"If it's for a just cause, he'd do it... even if we don't agree with his crack-pot theories."

Kurama sighed, running a hand through his hair. With one last look at Kimura, he said, "We should discuss our next move. If she knows ahead of time, it won't work..."

"It won't work anyway." He jumped slightly as he felt a hand run through his hair. Looking back, he saw Kuchisake Onna looking up at him with coy eyes. Her mouth was hidden by a surgical mask but that was normal. After all, she was the slit-mouthed woman. "Better halflings than you have tried... humans try harder. She won't give this place up because then she'd have to go back to her parents home. They want her to mate with a male fox... this place is a haven for us. And for her." She closed her eyes. "Don't make her lose this place. If you do..." She opened her eyes and pulled out a paring knife. "... I'll make sure even your mother's couldn't look at you..."

"Kuchisake Onna! I told you, no knives in this establishment!" Kimura pulled it out of her hand and sighed. "This is a peaceful place for peaceful discussions and meals. No threatening people." She then hugged the beautiful demoness. "Thank you, though... I know you only did it to protect me..."

Kuwabara watched the scene with interest before grinning. "Guys, let's get outta here! I gotta idea!" He stood up and raced out the door. "HURRY, BEFORE I FORGET IT!"

((Okay, I already know that it's gonna be easy to keep this one going... so long as I don't writer-block myself. Well, I allowed Kuwabara to have an idea... so review before I forget it!

Kuchisake Onna= slit-mouthed woman, a spirit who will ask you if she's beautiful, uncover her mouth if you say yes, ask you if she's beautiful even with her mouth split from ear-to-ear and filled with sharp teeth, and cut your mouth from ear to ear whether you say yes or no. If the way I put this is confusing to you, please look it up so you'll understand exactly why she pulled a knife on the detectives.

Futakuchi Onna= woman with two mouths, a spirit who's hair acts as hands for the mouth in the back of her head. Said to have a voluptuous appetite, she usually keeps putting food in that second mouth so it won't mumbled curses and such, the second mouth seems to have a mind of it's own. Not a malevolent demon but thrives on startling the select few she reveals herself to. If you want more info, please look it up.

Kitsune= fox spirit, usually revealed as a large fox with multiple tails depending on the strength, it can also be humanesque or a mix of the two. Favorite food is deep-fried tofu and it's weakness is alcohol... yeah, this part is very important as you will see in further chapters.

Kappa= water imp, this spirit takes the form of a frog-turtle combo complete with shell and his head has a depression that is meant specifically to carry water. Becomes weak if the water is spilled out. He has a habit of playing very cruel pranks on humans and it can be as little as keeping a ball from a small child to raping the victim if he/she gets too close to the water. The kappa are males, which make you wonder how they mate... Wanna know more, check it out.

Tanuki= racoon dog, known for wearing straw hats and having large... lower parts, if you catch my drift. They are masters of transformation, just like kitsune but they do surpass the kitsune's abilities in that respect. Weakness is sake, rice wine. Is a mischievous trickster more than malevolent.

More info to come if you review...))


	2. Kuwabara's Brilliant Idea

((Making this up now so I don't forget... here we go!))

Chapter 2: Kuwabara's Brilliant Idea

By the time the orange-fro-ed young man stopped, he was already at his house. He was so excited. It wasn't often that he got an awesome idea that wasn't just spur of the moment and worked by luck. This time, he had everything worked out... well, almost everything. At any rate, there was only one person who really needed in on this and that was Kurama.

Kuwabara watched how she flirted with him, even after he broke the news to her about Enma's demands. And for sure, the foxy detective wanted her as much as he wanted Yukina. Or Yusuke wanted Keiko, and vice versa. It was just too perfect. When that weird chick with the knife mentioned that Kimura's folks wanted her to get hitched to a fox guy, it just clicked. He swore that it would work, if his name wasn't the amazing Kazuma Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kurama finally showed up, obviously taking their time. Hiei wasn't there. 'Damn punk... oughta listen to me once in a while...' he thought with a huff.

"Okay, Kuwabara, what's this great plan that you couldn't tell us ON THE WAY to your house?" Yusuke asked in a bored fashion. His hands were up behind his head and he bit back a yawn. Kurama seemed normal enough, waiting for the human to disclose his idea. Of course, if there were any flaws, he would be the one to point them out so they could solve them.

"Kurama, how many fan girls do you have?" he asked, grinning.

The redhead sighed. Not this again. Ever since the two delinquents found out about his fan club, they've been teasing him left and right, telling him to just pick one or tell them that he's gay. However, the whole "gay" concept would bring about a whole new fan base that he just wasn't ready for. "A lot... too many to count and growing larger every day."

"And did you get a girlfriend yet?"

"No... you know I can't just pick one- the results would just be awful. Girls would be attacking each other and the losers of the battle royale would bribe people to beat up the winner..." His voice was dead-panned.

"Cool, so there's no problem if you and Kimura hook up."

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Where did that come from?!" Yusuke interrupted, waving his arms in a "stop" motion. Even Kurama seemed very confused but as each second passed, the idea became clearer and clearer.

Kuwabara chuckled, wagging his finger. "Poor Urameshi, can't even see what's in front of him... Well, I'll clue you in. Kimura totally wants Kurama and our fox dude here could barely pull his eyes from her back end..."

"Man, I totally saw that... Hell, I even smelled it. But what does that have to do with getting Pacifier Breath off our backs?"

"Duh, we'll set them up. Romantic date... and when Kurama gets her on her back, he'll have leverage to make her stop all this demons-in-the-human-world nonsense. It's fool-proof..."

"Only if we leave the fool out of it..." Hiei showed himself, clearly not too impressed. "Just because the girl wears tiny clothes doesn't mean she'll lay down for anyone."

"But this is Kurama we're talking about-"

"Shut up... Kitsune women flirt just as much as male kitsune do. It's their way. Kurama may have the soul of Youko Kurama but that doesn't mean he's going to fuck her into submission. What we need is a catalyst... and the timing must be perfect."

Kurama sighed. Of course... perfect... now Hiei's on the bandwagon to get him laid. "There's just one problem... Youko used to be a womanizer. I'm not like that. If I were to... you know... I'd want to make her my mate. And even still, I don't think what she's doing is all that bad. The demons in that diner aren't hurting anyone. Some of them even originate from the human realm, were humans once. If we could convince her to let Enma set up a portal there, the demons can go back to demon world. And I wouldn't need to seduce her at all."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "But you so want her. C'mon, at least go out on a date with her. I'll pay for the food, you can eat it at the diner when it closes. Just go ask her for a picnic at the diner and I'll take care of everything."

Everyone knew that that was the dumbest idea, and rudest idea, they'd ever heard. But the fox-carrier couldn't help but be intrigued by the idea of getting to know Kimura better. Even if it didn't end up between the sheets, he'd spend a small amount of time with his own kind. He turned and walked away with a small wave. He'd ask her. "I'll call you if she says yes..." he said without turning around.

Yusuke grinned and high-fived Kuwabara. Hiei read their minds and smirked. So THAT was what they had in mind. He couldn't say that he'd put a stop to it. No matter what happened, it would be entertaining.

((Okay, that's all for now. Hope you all enjoy and yes... it'll get steamy...))


	3. The Date

((Thanks to the nameless guest who reviewed this story. While I wasn't able to update as soon as you wanted me to, I do hope that this was soon enough and that you enjoy it as much as you seemed to like the last couple of chapters.

Thanks to argenteuslupus, Stelina Miko Kitsune, ginseiookami, and Tsukasa-kun for favoriting and following this story. Hopefully I continue busting out the hits and making it worth your time in reading it.))

Chapter 3: The Date

Kimura had accepted the proposal of eating human food in her demon-only bar. She teased him gracefully, commenting on how the soul-searching kitsune was going to show her human culinary skills as she playfully flicked her tail. And the next day was the day for their little discussion. 10 o'clock sharp.

Kurama was nervous. Of course he was. As smooth as he could be, this would be the first time that he was eating with a woman besides his mother, one-on-one. It was too personal for him to ignore and he couldn't summon up Youko's courage without bringing out the seductive fox in all his tantelizing glory. Hiei was the last person he could go to for advice... actually, Kuwabara was the last person, Hiei was just unhelpful in these sorts of social situations. And Yusuke had a habit of making Keiko slap him for his perverse acts... yeah, in times like these, you could only rely on one person. Your mother.

'Well, she is a woman. It's not pathetic to go to Mother with this problem... yes, it is. But I need input. And with Kuwabara cooking for the date, I'll need something to talk to her about besides business when she loses her appetite for human food ever again...' he thought as he went to his mother's side. It was a joke, really, Kuwabara cooking. But then again, with a sister like Shizuru, it's either killed or be killed, cook or starve. A man can only survive on instant ramen and take-out food for so long. Hopefully the orange-fro'd young man realized that convenience store boxed lunches didn't count as paying for the meal. How embarrassing...

"M-Mother..." he started, clearing his throat. "I-I need your advice... about girls..."

Shiori looked up at her son with surprised eyes. "Shuichi, I thought we already had the talk? Was there something you didn't understand? Perhaps you needed pictures to get the real idea..."

"No! It's alright, Mother... we don't need to go through that again. I just... I need to know about the other part of being around a young lady. The dating part... I'm just a little unsure and perhaps you can help me. I mean... you were once my age. A-any tips on how not to screw up?"

"..." She chuckled. "Yes, no pressuring her into sex. Many young men mess up by trying too hard and making it obvious that they only want her for her body. But of course, my Shuichi is a gentleman and would never do that unless he were willing to make a life-long relationship with her. So the other part is... well, listen to what she has to say, keep your eyes off her cleavage, and just be yourself."

Kurama nodded. Great, everything that she said was stuff that he'd already read from the covers of magazines in the bookstores he frequented. "Thank you, Mother..."

"My little Shuichi's growing up... so when will you bring her by to meet the family? I'm really curious about her, how long have you known her? She's not one of your scary fan girls, is she?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, she's not a fan girl. I've recently met her and we'll introduce her to you when it comes to that point in our relationship. I promise."

Shiori nodded. "Make sure you take a shower and smell nice. B.O. can kill a date, you know. And dress nice but not like you're going to a formal affair. Carry breath mints..."

Kurama chuckled and gently patted her arm. "Mother, I'll be fine... you've given me the confidence I need..." He exited the room, thinking, 'Not... at... all. I guess I'm on my own since Botan's a big mouth and will blurt out the plan to Koenma. Yukina won't approve- assuming she's not so innocent as to realize what's really going on. Besides... this isn't a date. It's a...a... business discussion. With food from Kuwabara. If it was a real date, I would make the food myself.' He headed to his room to get ready.

Kuwabara smirked as he put the finishing touches on his cake. Rum cake with cream cheese frosting. He'd already made drunken noodles (extra booze), beer-battered fried chicken (extra beer in the recipe), and a light stir-fry of sliced veggies. He was quite proud of himself, praising his culinary expertise. And for the drink, he'd spiked some fruit punch with vodka, making sure it wasn't too much to be totally obvious. There were several taste-tests for everything he'd made. To say he was a little buzzed would be quite correct...

But this was all for the sake of his friend, his ally in battle, and for a fellow love-god. Yes, he was a love-god as well. That was soooo not the booze talking.

End of the day. Kimura smiled as she cleaned up her pride-and-joy diner. The demons had all gone home and she was waiting for Kurama to appear so she could say what she should have said before he'd left the last time. There was no way she could just give up. This was a haven- she refused to do what that over-bearing King Yama wanted her to do. It wasn't fair that just because they were demons, they couldn't hang out in the human realm. If they weren't causing harm, it shouldn't matter if they were there or not. And when she did hear of plans to harm the humans, she took care of the problem immediately. Even if she was a female, that didn't mean she couldn't deal with assholes like that.

The door bell dinged and she looked over to see the demon-spirited human enter with a large picnic basket. How cliche... a picnic as a first date... Her ears pricked up in irritation. No! Not a date! This was a discussion with food, straight and simple.

Kurama noticed the ears and smiled wryly. He knew she was getting agitated- he'd seen his own ears do that back when he was Youko. Perhaps she'd caught herself thinking what he'd been thinking earlier? No, it was impossible. She was a fox demon, he was practically half-human. It wasn't in the cards... "Sorry for being so late... were you waiting long?"

"... that was so odd..." Kimura giggled softly. "Humans say that line when they go on dates, don't they? But this isn't a date so you don't have to worry about how late you are. Or in this case, aren't." Biting her lip and exposing her fangs slightly, she sighed. "Look, in the risk of losing out on your nice offer of food, I must let you know that I will not surrender my diner. I don't care if we bring the wrath of Yama upon us, I will die for this little corner of the human world."

"... not pulling any punches, are you?" The redheaded vessel put the basket on the counter and looked her in the eye. "For the risk of looking like a traitor... I think what you're doing is very admirable. And I don't want you to stop. But is there not a way to compromise? Perhaps if you could have a permanent portal to the demon realm at all of the exits of this establishment, you can keep your business here?"

"Yama doesn't compromise. You know this as well as I do. However... if you can get him to agree... that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. But I don't want Spirit World to get the idea that they can just stomp in whenever they want. They'll scare my customers and they don't treat demons like they'd want to be treated in return. I'm not saying demons are any better for the most part. Both sides are guilty of aggression and I won't stand for it on either side. If I have to be the bad guy, I will."

Kurama nodded, unloading the food. "I'll see what I can do. For now, let us partake of this feast. I hope you like it. Kuwabara insisted on cooking."

"Kuwabara...? The one with the orange hair?" Kimura looked nervously at the dishes. "Are we sure they're edible? I mean... I don't want to sound like a bitch but..."

"They're okay. He had to learn how to cook because of his sister. She'd very tough on him."

The fox demoness nodded and went to the underside of the table to pull out styro-foam plates. "Hope you don't mind. I don't really feel up to doing more dishes..." She did feel a little embarrassed about using paper-like plates for food in her diner but hey... it was supposed to be a human meal. Humans used fake plates. She even had plastic silverware for the occasion. "I've always wanted to try these..." she said, her cheeks a soft rose color as she unwrapped the plastic forks and knives.

The demon-vessel laughed softly. "No, it's okay. And by the way... you look cute when you explore human cutlery..."

"And you look cute when you watch me play around with plastic devices..." Damn her vixen nature! It was so easy to make everything so dirty! But then again... it was fun. Her tail twitched seductively and she grinned at the male as he blushed lightly, obviously trying not to say anything in response. "Let loose, Kurama. It's okay. It's just us here... we can talk normal without having to worry about what that human society will think of us."

Kurama had to admit that it sounded nice. He was always so polite, always so proper that even he annoyed himself. He couldn't be loud and obnoxious or else everyone would think he was a delinquent, like Yusuke. Even his mother got a toned-down version of who he really was but that was out of respect for her. "Well, I was just going to say... that at least those objects don't vibrate... think of how hard it would be to eat if they did..."

She giggled deviously. "Humans are so odd, creating phalus' that shiver for pleasure. But surely nothing can compare to the real thing..." She helped dish out the food and got glasses for the red drink. She'd forgotten about plastic cups so she would have to do those after they were done.

The redhead raised up his glass and said, "Here's to the diner... hopefully King Yama will agree to our plan and we can talk more for entertainment and not just for his business..."

"Here's to our budding friendship..."

Their glasses clinked softly and they took drinks of the spiked beverage. They didn't notice the off flavor, assuming it was just something Kuwabara did wrong and that it wasn't life-threatening. Besides, after a few drinks and some of the food, it was hardly noticeable.

((Next time... Kurama and Kimura get drunk... and lucky. Review if you want more. Everyone wants a drunk Kurama...))


	4. Uh-oh

((Thanks to ginseiookami and Black Cat Soul Reaper for their kind reviews. Also thanks to them and White chocolate cheesecake for following this story. You make this authoress blush with your overwhelming love towards my attempt to give Kurama a shot at a true love-life. However, perhaps my attempt isn't so kind since they're both currently drunk foxes. Oh well, dude needs to loosen up. And since I can't drink (physically), he's gonna get shit-faced for me.

The book that I've gotten my yokai information is called "Yokai Attack! The Japanese Monster Survival Guide". Black Cat Soul Reaper had asked about it and I figured that I shall give it it's props. However, this does not mean that I'm just gonna stop my little rants about the japanese monsters from the book. But I will promote it due to the fact that I can't put the little pictures that it has on this chapter or any chapters. They're pretty... tee hee...

Anyway, I forgot to do this the last 3 chapters in a row. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I do own the vixen in this story, however. And this whole plot of getting Kurama drunk and laid. I haven't read any fanfiction with that concept as the main point of the story. It is smut and it'll definitely stay that way. I might put in some action that's not between the sheets. And there will be some family drama with Kimura.))

Chapter 4: Uh-oh...

By the time the two kitsune got to dessert, they were both in a hysterical fit of laughter. Arousal was thick in the air and they still had their clothes on- well, most of them. Kurama had unbuttoned his shirt due to his body suddenly spiking in temperature.

Kimura had moved the top part of her kimono down as a result of the same reason. She'd also popped out 2 more tails, showing off that she was a 3-tailed fox demon. Giggling, she set about slicing the cake. "Kuwabara is a better cook than I thought. Perhaps he should think about becoming a private chef- a soul-food chef..."

The redhead's hair was considerably lighter than 30 minutes before. His eyes kept shining gold as he finished off the last of his drink. "Agreed... I do feel a lot better than usual. But it wasn't this hot earlier..."

The vixen's lavender eyes glinted mischievously as she easily swiped some frosting from the rum cake. "Let me help you cool off..." she purred, wiping the frosting on his chest before leaning over and licking it off. "Mmmm..." Her tongue continued to slip out, licking at the flesh even after the white goop was gone. And her tails wagged seductively as she enjoyed the flavor of the demon vessel.

Kurama moaned, running a hand through her dark red locks. His nails were growing sharper and more demonic as he massaged her scalp. His hair was now completely silver, fluttering the vibrant red it had been. "If you're not careful... I'll have to repay the favor..." He growled wantonly, swiftly moving to pin her beneath him. Golden eyes stared down at her then at her chest as his claws cut off her bra to expose her creamy breasts.

Kimura grinned, her fangs flashing. "Is that a threat or a promise?" The fact that she was igniting the human vessel's foxy side was sending courses of pleasure up and down her spine. She noticed that he was about 2 feet taller and then it clicked. His inner demon was that of her love-ideal.

He massaged her right breast, making her moan and arch her back with want. He lowered his nose to her neck and breathed in her lustful scent. "What if it's both?" His voice sent more shock waves through her body.

"Then I say you're on the right track..." Her body squirmed, trying to get her arms free but his one hand easily kept her wrists together. With a pout and a dark glare up at him, her lips slowly formed a smile. And she raised her hips to grind into his with a cry of want. "But that doesn't mean that I have to play by your rules, Youko..."

He growled at the added pressure, his clothes too small to be comfortable. "I'll let you go... for now..." He moved his body away from hers and stood up, trying to remove the pants. But... with his claws, that made unbuttoning nearly impossible.

Kimura chuckled and sat up, watching the tall demon struggle. He glared slightly at her and she responded with a flirtatious tilt of her head. Biting her lip, she stood up, tails twitching seductively. "You seem to be having a bit of trouble... if I were that kind of girl, I would surely help you out. But I think I like seeing you this way. At least I know that you can't get into my pants if you're unable to get out of yours..."

She licked her lips, playing with the sleeves of her kimono as the obi holding it up was the only thing hiding her body from him. "Perhaps you need a little incentive..." She moved her obi around to the front. Untying it slowly, all the cloth slipped to the ground at her feet. Her body was exposed except for her small white panties, her tails playful as they reached out to brush his body. "You're a little overdressed, my koi... I guess you don't want me..." She shrugged, strutting away towards the windows. She pulled the draw-strings for the blinds, making them drop down one by one. "Mmmm. Whatever will I do? I thought I had this handsome kitsune about to show me exactly how he felt about me..."

He ripped the unbuttoned shirt off his body and threw it down in frustration. "What does this say about how YOU feel for ME?" he growled.

Kimura turned to him with a devious smirk. She saw the shiver go down Youko's body. He watched through his golden gaze as she approached him as a predator would her prey. She finally arrived at his location and wrapped her body around his, hips gyrating with want. "That sounds like a perfect idea... I'll show you and then you... can show... me..."

Fluttering her eyelashes to tease him, she trailed kisses down his torso, stopping to lick at one of his nipples and nibbling at the other. Youko growled, tossing his head back. It was odd, him not just going at the girl. She was purposefully making him wait and as much as he wanted out of those accursed pants, he knew that waiting like this was worth it when it came to those damn human sentimentalities of his other half.

Soon, she arrived at his pants, trailing around the edge to taunt him further. She toyed with his large bulge with her claws. "Mmm... so what do you think, Youko? Am I that kind of girl?" she purred seductively.

He growled, golden eyes shut in pleasure. "God, if you're not, I sure wish you were... but you're doing a great job faking it..."

"Faking it?" Her sharp nails bit into his thigh through his pants. "Women only fake it when they're unhappy with their partners..." She swiftly unbuttoned the infernal pants and unzipped the zipper with her teeth. "I couldn't fake it with you if I tried..." The female kitsune eagerly pulled down the pants and underwear, unleashing his massive prick.

Youko sighed in relief as he watched her from half-lidded eyes. He smirked, remembering every other female that had ever given him satisfaction. His human half, though drunk off his mental-ass, was scolding him for even thinking of another woman like that. But he had to admit, Kimura was by far the prettiest. And it wasn't because she was his type of demon.

The aforementioned lady grinned as she gently licked at the very tip, tasting the precum before engulfing the enlarged member in her mouth. He definitely was the biggest she'd seen in a long time. While unmated, the male kitsunes from her home made it obvious that they wanted to fuck her. Some even went so far as to strut around like a peacock...except it wasn't their vibrant feathers they were showing off. She chuckled around the mouthful, realizing that that was probably the reason why she waited so long. She just got turned off by men who tried too damn hard to get laid.

It seemed as though she'd just started toying with his hot rod when he pulled her up urgently. She could see the lust in his eyes, the absolute need to get between her white thighs and pound his cock into her for their pleasure. And she felt a flood of heat plummet into her loins, her core wet and willing.

"You're aroused..." he growled, his hand slipping down between her legs. His middle finger rubbed her slit through her panties. He found her clit and focused on that. Her eyes shut as another wave of want forced her legs even further apart. She needed more.

"Oh God... Youko..." Kimura moaned, biting her lip. She didn't know exactly what he liked. Would he get turned off if she sounded too desperate? Could she even stop herself if the pressure within built up too much? Somehow, she wasn't so sure. Those fingers had a way of breaking down her playful stubbornness.

The silver-haired kitsune chuckled, lowering his lips to her nipple. He sucked one in and flicked it with his tongue, forcing out a cry of want. Her tails surrounded him and brushed over his arms and chest. He went from one to another, his teeth nipping at her chest-flesh and leaving pink marks all over.

"I want you to beg... I want to hear you desperate for my cock to enter you. But you won't beg, will you...? I'll have to drive you over the edge..." His voice made her flood once more with love-juice. His lips teased the bottom of her heavy breasts, his tongue trailing down her flat stomach and poking into her naval to simulate what he would do to her molten spot between her legs.

Kimura's back arched into his, forcing him to back up. He nipped at her tummy before going straight for her panty-clad mound. She looked down through her hazy lavender orbs, a deep blush on her cheeks as he licked at the moisture soaking her underwear. "Aaah..."

Youko removed her panties, letting them dangle on one foot before attacking her flooding core. His tongue slipped through her outer lips, caressing the folds and dipping deep into her quivering hole. His clawed hands held down her now bucking hips, refusing to give her any leeway. She whined but he only responded with a nibble to her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and that was all she could handle. She came heavily, her hips pushing against his hands and she managed to lift them an inch off the ground. And then she slumped onto the ground. Her chest huffed and puffed as she came down from her first orgasm. "Y-Youko..."

The fox demon male didn't say a word as she crawled between her soaked thighs, his cock oozing more precum and nuzzling at the gate of her virginity. Kimura's hips twitched at the feeling before her legs moved up and around his body. Her ankles locked and she gyrated against his manhood. "Inside... please... now...?" Her words were soft, almost weak from her pleasure-peak.

He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply as he slowly plunged his member into her core. Her body started tensing at the invasion and he traced lines around her hips with his claws. "Shhh... relax... it won't hurt as much... calm down... soon, you'll be riding bliss once more..." His whispered words did the trick and she only tensed once more as he pushed passed her maidenhood. Hissing in pain, her nails dug into the flesh of his biceps.

Youko started a slow pace and soon enough, Kimura was responding with the thrusts. Their bodies synchronized and the speed increased. Flesh against flesh, sweat beading off their flesh and mingling with the other's, both kitsune didn't know if they'd be able to last much longer. Kimura's deflowering aside, Youko hadn't fraternized in so long, he felt as if he were a virgin once more. Yes, he was mildly annoyed at that part- if only his human half acted more like a human teenage boy should. Then he'd be able to bring her to two more climaxes before he finally came.

However, this was not the case and sooner rather than later, they came together at the same time, in harmony with one another. A flash of pain was felt between the both of them and they knew two things. The taste of blood in their mouths and the fangs of their lover embedded in the apex between their neck and right shoulder. Sending a blast of demonic energy into the bite, they sealed the wound and completed the accidental mating mark.

Without any intention of doing so, the two mated foxes curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms, Youko's cock still inside Kimura, her left leg still wrapped over his right hip.

((The end of the lemon... And yes, they did it in the restaurant. How sanitary, right? And they are currently without blankets. Kimura's gonna have splinters when she wakes up, not to mention a big prick inside. Tee hee... lemme know how this was. I am a virgin and I only know what I've read on the internet... So review, please!))


End file.
